camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BookloverNow1
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Elizabeth Clockstopper page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Windsword7 (talk) 21:29, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Liz I finished her page just add the info and perhaps find a model so you have more then one pic Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 02:13, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Sig!!! Gotchu, fam c: link 03:07, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey When you get this I've posted on your Kronos char You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Survey Hello. :) So A friend and I have decided that this wiki needs to change and take a new term, but it has been so long since we ourselves have been new to Camp. So we decided that we needed to reach out to new users. I picked you because you have been here for less than six months, and your first few weeks are fresher. You need not take the Survey, but it would be much appreiciated if you did. Sincerely, Hey If you're up for being in the last fight rp with my Poseidon char, please post on this. Any char is fine You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Inactivity Hey there! I'm Emma and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week (9/17). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Head/Lt. After going through the cabins, seeing as many users are either inactive, or just not here, Elizabeth Clockstopper is now Lt. of Lyssa's Cabin. Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, head of the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week (1/11). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Congrats Inactive? You haven't edited in a quite a long time. Will you be needing to become inactive? Please respond within the week so I know if I need to archive your characters or not. Thanks! 01:30, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Hey Are you actually back and if so wanna rp? Hello So if you do not know already, there is a new way to show your in use and reserved models which is on Model Registration. It would be helpful if you could put your models on. Thanks Inactive? You haven't edited in over a month. Will you be needing to become inactive? Please respond within the week so I know if I need to archive your characters or not. Thanks! 19:00, June 7, 2017 (UTC) characters archived hi there! due to your inactivity, i just wanna let you know your characters were archived/deleted. don't worry though, it's very easy to reverse it, so if you intend on coming back and roleplaying again soon, just shoot me an IM and I shall restore 'em for you. :)